Kriem Blakey
Starling 'Kriem' Blakey is a mixed race half African-American, half Caucasian young woman living in Philly. She claims to originally be from the State of Oregon. She is a waitress at the 'Little Toscana' restaurant and the first of the 'Rebirth Waitresses' to be hired after Noemi's fight back began. She is in her late teens, approaching her 20's with with pale black skin, an upper and lower lip piercing on her face and her self-designed tribal dragon tattoo on her upperback/shoulders. She is brash, disrespectful and prone to violent outbursts or threats but in most cases she keeps to herself unless pushed and is deep down a decent girl. She has no known formal romantic relationships and is more of a casual hook-up girl. She has highly dysfunctional family relations, especially with her Stepmother Nancy Blakey who she calls the 'Witched Bitch', but has a deep bond with her elder brother Kyle Blakey. Kriem is the protagonist and titular character of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem, which is her origin story and intro into her role in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR), in which she is one on the leading female side characters. Her adopted name 'Kriem' is short for 'Kriemhild', the name of a demon she once heard a story of. Descriptions Physical Kriem is a young and fierce looking woman but her appearance tends to make her look older than she is. She has naturally pale black skin due to her mixed race, her mother being African-American and her father Caucasian. She is slightly on the short side but her favourite heeled boots cover that shortcoming. She has short black hair styled in a choppy wave directed to the right side of her face. Her breasts are natural but small. She has a self designed tattoo on her back in the shape of a Dragon made of stylized tribal markings. She received her ink at the same time she had her face and nipples pierced. She wears two studs on her face, one on her right upper lip and the other beneath the center of her lower lip. In addition she has two matching spiked bar nipple piercings. Personality Kriem is a quick to anger girl who is known for a hair trigger. She often threatens people who anger her, claiming she'll knock their teeth out or bite them. She is also known to give people the finger a lot. When not in confrontation with somebody, she is dry, pointed and blunt with her words. On rare occasions she has been seen to burst into excitement out of no where. She is liberal/libertarian girl who believes in and espouses personal freedoms, especially her personal passion of Pot Smoking. She is a proud stoner and when high she undergoes a personality shift, becoming more friendly and approachable... and horny. She is big on her civil liberties and privacy, not liking to share much of herself with most people. It is said of her that she "has few friends but will go to the mat to fight for them", especially true since loyalty is the most important personal quality to her. Hobbies and Interests * Drumming, Music at Large * Smoking Pot * Artistic Design (Primarily Tattoos) Dislikes * Parents, Cops, General Authority. * Children / Babies Key Personal Relationships Birth Parents and Stepmother Martin Blakey is her father and their relationship has been strained for many years, to a point where she rejects her own given name 'Starling' in defiance of him. She sees him as a weak pushover who has become an easily broken wreck by both her birth mother and stepmother, as well as the world at large. Even so, she reluctantly concedes that she owns a whole lot to him for supporting their family ever since her mother ran off. Her anger towards him even turns to physical assault.NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Her birth mother, who's name is currently unknown, has been estranged from Kriem for many years. It is mentioned during the events of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem that it has been almost 15 years since she last saw her. Kriem resents her mother for running of and leaving them, but even as she detests her and tries to avoid being like her, she still shows signs of wanting a mother figure in her life (as shown by her receipt of her letters). Kriem hates her stepmother Nancy. Dubbed the 'Wicked Bitch' by her and her brother, Kriem is openly hostile towards her. During the events of her Origin Story, Kriem becomes paranoid that she is the target of her Stepmom's attempts to flush her and her brother from their family so she can start anew with husband Martin. Nancy would tell a different story but after two years of trying to be good stepmom, she is tired of dealing with the self absorbed monster that is Kriem. Kyle Blakey Kyle is Kriem's elder brother by about 3 years and shares the same parents. He is the only one in their family that indulges her name change to Kriem. They have a deep bond forged by the fact they both were abandoned by their mother at a young age and for being mixed raced kids of a white Dad. Kyle is seen as a bad influence on his little sister, including being her pot dealer, but interactions between the two show he has her best interests at heart. She is steadfastly loyal to him, enough that she gets into physical fights on his behalf even though her protested her involvement., and over looks his blatant criminal activity and thuggish nature. Noe, Frankie and Kelsey Noemi Bellocchio is her boss while Francesca Moreau and Kelsey Matthews are employees (waitresses) that work alongside her at 'Little Toscana'. Initially Kriem butts heads with Noe when they first met, taking out her agitation at being under the spotlight when asking for a job she didn't want. She is disrespectful to her would be boss but has no ill intent for her since she is little more than a stranger at this point. We have yet to see how its relationship goes.Noemi's Toscana Rebirth v0.1b Kriem has yet to meet either Frankie or Kelsey. Royce O'Donnell Royce 'Old Roy' O'Donnel has an unusual relationship with Kriem. Little more than strangers, they seem to have some sort of connection that is undisclosed at this time (as of v0.1) Sexual Partners Across all the content Kriem has appeared in, as a prominent beWilder girl she's had plenty of sexual encounters, both full and foreplay. The following are the notable listed encounters, though not extensive: * The main sexual scene of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem includes a masturbation scene where Kriem uses her dildo 'Astrophel' on herself after rejecting her fuckbuddy Cid for forgetting to bring condoms. She uses the black phallus to cum after penetrating herself and licking it clean. Backstory Birth & Childhood We know little of Kriem during her birth and childhood beyond her abandonment by her birth mother. According to her, during her interview with Noe, she was born in the state of Oregon originally. She mentions she moved to Philly around the age of 4-5 years old, saying she's lived there for "13 or 14 years or something, I don't know". Early Years & Teens Again, little is known of her early years and early teens, a part from her difficulties in school. She has struggles both academically (especially with Math) and been in trouble for anger outbursts on a regular basis. Recent Life Much of her recent life is delved into during the events of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem. During that time we learn that she successfully graduated high school, which was noted as an accomplishment for a member of her family. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Kriem is one of the main secondary characters during the NTR game, as well as being one of the main female characters of the series. She is the first of the 'Rebirth' batch of waitresses to be hired by Noe to work at 'Little Toscana'. Her larger role in the story has yer to be seen. NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Kriem is the protagonist and titular character of this Mini-VN, being that it is a prologue Origin Story to her main game appearance in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth. During the course of this game we are introduced more to her character, her home life and the circumstances that brought her to 'Little Toscana' in search of a job. Learn about her relationships her all her family members, her friendship with Clair Voyant the tattooist, her lack of plans for the future and the deal between her an Old Roy. NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City Kriem makes a short, single CG cameo appearance during Kelsey's Origin Story, Kelsey and the City, as she stands out front of Little Toscana while smoking during her break. She is seen by the pair of Kelsey and Kate, the first of which stares at her from across the street after being stuck by her appearance. It is the first indication that Kelsey has an attraction to women, although Kate already knows that. Later in the Mini-VN, Kelsey cites an unknown reason for feeling good about the restaurant, making it the place she wants to work at, referring to the same feelings she had upon seeing Kriem. Non-Canonical Content Kriem hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 Kriem was one of the 4 girls from NTR for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. * Kriem was the winner of NTR's Round #2 contest and was the second girl to get a win in her franchise. She was also the first girl to win with a SFW option.https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-18393700 She briefly held the record for 'Most Total Votes in a Round' with 8 votes after this win, until it was beaten by Noe a round later. Kriem - Season 1https://www.patreon.com/posts/ntr-wallpaper-s1-24216231 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 72, Rank #3 Averaged Votes: 6.55 per Round, Rank #4 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 9 (Round 10), Rank #6 Highest Vote Total: 12 (Round 10), Rank #5 Highest Vote Share: 60% (Round 10), Rank #5 Average Vote Share: 32.8% (360.8% over 11 rounds), #4 Option Stats Earliest Win: SFW (Round 2), Rank #T-3 Biggest Win: Naked (9 Votes), Rank #6 Most Voted for Option: Naked (36 Votes over 11 Rounds), Rank #3 SFW/Risque/Naked Split: 7%/43%/50%, Rank #8/#1/#1 --Notable Accomplishments-- - First Ever Safe Option Winner (Round 2) - Most Risque Option Votes of Season 1 (31 Votes) - Finished the most Rounds with the most votes (5 of 11 NTR Contests) - Only Girl of Season 1 to get 30+ Votes in 2 options (Risqué – 31, Naked – 36) beWilder's Wildest! Kriem was selected as one of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the fourth NTR Preliminary round with , becoming the NTR Seed #4 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She was defeated by Natasha Romanov in the first ever Head-to-Head match. Her matches were as follows: * Natasha Romanov Vs Kriem Blakey - Total Votes: 33, Final Score: 24-9, Winner: Natashahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-22620977 Patreon Posts * Kriem's first featured in a post alongside the other waitresses Frankie and Kelsey where they introduced themselves to the public in an 'On the Couch' style interview. This was the first post of its kind on the page.https://www.patreon.com/posts/on-couch-kriem-1-17533355 * Kriem also appeared in the post ('Now you See Her...') announcing her Origin Story was going into production, alongside the newly announced addition of Sue Storm to the Agent's of Heels roster in early June 2018.https://www.patreon.com/posts/19181146 The post showed her as the super villain 'The Human Lighter'. The post has garnered over 12.5k views since release. * She also appeared in a post to hype up her Origin Story, where she stood naked in only her boots in the centre of a public street, holding a sign reading "Want a Piece of This?" . The picture was later released on Deviant Art too.Kriem: "Want a Piece of This?" Deviant Art Image * To celebrate Halloween 2019, Kriem made an appearance on the beWilderverse page dressed as Larissa, the Witch Sister of Lust from ''Witch One. ''For the occasion she even recited a beWilderverse parody of the Macbeth poem 'Double Double Toil and Trouble' with references to several beWilder characters and events. The post came with a public nudity free versionKriem's a Real Witch Halloween Post (Public Version), October 2019 , and a private topless version for backersKriem's a Real Witch Halloween Post (Topless Version), October 2019. Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem (Titular character and protagonist) * NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City (Cameo) Appendix References Category:Female Protagonists Category:NTR Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees Category:Philadelphia Characters __NOEDITSECTION__